Valerie
Valerie Ayers, known as The Crafty Politician (among other nicknames), is a contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile Gorgeous, dressed in pink, and heavily made up, Valerie is a walking work of art. Her devious mind is behind that sly smile, the heart of a politician behind her cleavage, and the eyes of a plotter behind that eye shadow. Pretty in pink, pretty in politics. Valerie has always been a very good liar, an excellent bluffer, and pretty enough to charm the weaker sex (well, they are weaker when their hormones are going). She's never been punished for forgetting her homework, always got a return and refund for whatever she's wanted her money back on. She's just brilliant enough to trick people, even her parents. Her skills have led her to be student body president, and she rules it with an iron fist. She claims it was really hard, but the truth is, it took quite a bit of scheming that wasn't entirely honest. Her grades are honest enough, she is smart regardless of her callous nature. To Valerie, her school belongs to her. She loves wearing pink, and prides herself in being a "feminine politician." Her clothing, school materials, and her car are all a bright pink. Attracted to all that is pink, gold, royal purple, and shiny, Valerie is only not focused when something sparkles. She managed to change her school colors to pink and gold with glitter. She loves Total Drama, but her feelings on the contestants are quite divided. Valerie loves the handsome men like Justin and Geoff, she cannot help but find Cody cute, and she loves Courtney and her tact. She hates Heather, detests Lindsay, and thinks Chef Hatchet should be locked in jail. But one thing that really puzzles people, even her, is her crush on Chris Maclean. She knows he's an arrogant masochist, but still... She really wants to win this contest, to boost her popularity and political power. Will the girl in pink be able to out-think her opponents? Who can she trust, and can anyone trust her? And isn't that a lot of pink?! Wow! Coverage Valerie debuted immediately after Arthur, who she developed an instant dislike to, and the fee﻿ling was mutual. The politician was determined to win, but lost and took it rather roughly; she set a course for taking out Alfred based on who won the first two seasons. It might have worked, had Sandra not sealed her fate by making crass insults about Anita. Valerie continues to compete, and considers herself Heather's rival. The two argue quite a bit, like two popular brats who are competing for the top. As the contest continued, Valerie would use her charm and skills to get people to help her out, but would become very vengeful if they refused to help (like Trent). As the contest became more wild and unpredictable, Valerie discovered her ability to do all the things she wanted to do, but couldn't because she had built up such a reputation at school and home for such things. Sex, scheming, and enjoying herself, they were all there, and there were people all too happy to provide her. Now she is letting loose as well as growing more diabolical, hoping to win it all and take what she can. She has shown just how wild she has become by forcing Arthur to vote for someone he didn't want via blackmail, and planted a kiss on him. Love Interests Valerie has been linked to Zachary and Arthur, but there is not much romance in either. At first, Valerie couldn't stand Zachary, annoyed with how much he whined and made things difficult. When she brought him into her alliance and sent him drafting too, the attraction started to come when she saw how devious and crafty he could be. The two have become physical from hints in the dialogue, but how far is anyone's guess. She seems to get turned on when he gets wicked. Arthur is someone she had immediately dislike with, as mentioned above; however, in her surge of power and freedom on the show, she's gone after him. She blackmailed him into her alliance, and forcefully kissed him, enjoying the power had. While it's not romantic, Valerie has been seen to love the physical aspect of relationships, so what she has planned might be more what she wants for power and her own enjoyment. VR Challenges Valerie has only survived the Super VR of all the VR challenges. In the Zombie challenge, she was the last one to be killed by zombies. In the Vampire challenge, she was captured and brainwashed by Count Dracula. In the Alien challenge, she ran off and was killed by aliens off-screen. In the Giant Monster challenge, she blew the bridge up too early, and the giant platypus crushed her and Arthur when it pulled itself up onto shore again. Trivia *Valerie's full name is Valerie Ayers. *Valerie has purple eyes. *Valerie has a secret crush on Chris Maclean but of course, he annoys her a lot of the time. *She is a very self-made girl, according to her. This is due to her parents being divorced and the youngest, thus getting the least attention and building herself up. *She is attracted to handsome men like Justin, Geoff, and Zachary. *Valerie has been drawn sexy by several fans, the new "hot evil" of the series. *Valerie has kissed Zachary, Arthur, Justin and Alejandro. *A small number of fans believe that Valerie's perverted attractions aren't just limited to the guys. Whether this is true (or she'd actually admit to it) is yet to be seen. *The most played song on her MP3: "It's Raining Men" (followed closely behind by "I Kissed a Girl"). *TKN has stated that he avoids specific politics for Valerie, so people will not think he is trying to make one side of the political structure is wicked (since Valerie is a villainess). *According to her official profile: **Valarie likes political power, talking, arguing, tennis, fancy food and the color pink. **Valarie dislikes people. **She's on TDB to help her popularity and political power. **Valerie's favorite TDI originals are Justin, Geoff, Courtney, Cody, and Chris. *Some of Valerie's material was thought up by IronBloodAkia. *It has been rumored that Valerie could be the mystery villain. Gallery TDB Valerie.jpg|Valerie's Character Portrait by Cid-Vicious Valerie's 'Political campaign'.png|Valerie's "Political Campaign" by Cid-Vicious. Jeez, Look at those teeth! the_bunny__s_hungry____by_cid_vicious-d2s6pq3.jpg|Valerie Fan art by Cid-Vicious Related Pages *Valerie and Zachary *Valerie and Heather *Alliances Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Rookies Category:Cool Kids Club Category:Hybrid Category:The Dusk Category:The Slayers Category:Females